narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Obito Uchiha
was a former teammate of Kakashi Hatake and a member of Team Minato who appeared in the Kakashi Gaiden arc. Background Obito graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 9, and was promoted to Chūnin at the age of 11. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned the task of destroying the Kannabi Bridge. Because Kakashi had recently been promoted to Jōnin, he was to be left in charge of the mission. Before setting out, however, Minato Namikaze and Rin gave Kakashi gifts, something Obito forgot to do. Minato left them to go fight on the front lines, and Rin was soon captured by Iwagakure forces. Kakashi chose not to go save her, placing the mission's completion first, but Obito refused to comply, stating that, while those who break the rules are scum, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. After that, they parted ways. When Obito found where Rin was being held, he was immediately attacked by Taiseki. Kakashi, having had a change of heart, arrived in time to save Obito, while Taiseki used the Hiding Camouflage Technique to disappear. Invisible, Taiseki was able to damage Kakashi's left eye. To save his teammate, Obito awakened his Sharingan, immediately proving proficient enough with it to locate and kill Taiseki. Obito and Kakashi went to defeat Kakkō and save Rin, but once she was freed, Kakkō started an enemy-induced cave-in and escaped. When Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way of a falling rock, his right side was crushed. Unable to free himself, Obito asked Rin to give Kakashi his remaining Sharingan, to make up for not giving him a gift earlier. Once the eye transfer procedure was complete and after Kakashi killed Kakkō with a perfected Chidori, he and Rin were forced to leave the collapsing cave. Obito was then crushed by the falling boulders while he was thinking about his two teammates. Personality Obito was constantly tardy, always claiming he had been doing a good deed, such as helping an elderly woman carry her luggage. Minato referred to this as the truth, though Kakashi didn't believe him. Obito was also a little stubborn at times, yet, unlike Kakashi, who was very strict of the rules and regulations, he was usually carefree, and would rather save a teammate than complete a mission - the same as Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake. Obito would also lie to get out of trouble or just an uncomfortable situation - whenever he would start crying, he would claim he had something in his eye, though usually at the time he had his goggles on. Obito had romantic feelings for his female teammate Rin, though he never revealed them to her, not even when he was dying. Obito has similar thin facial structure to Naruto Uzumaki, and they both also have similar personalities. Both were desperate to get attention as a child, they both have an epic rivalry with their other male teammate (Sasuke Uchiha for Naruto and Kakashi for Obito), and they both have romantic feelings toward their female teammate (Sakura Haruno for Naruto and Rin for Obito). They were also considered "goofballs" or "knuckleheads" because of their recklessness. Unlike Naruto, however, Obito seems to be more conserved, not screaming out or recklessly challenging unless forced. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha clan, Obito could use Fire Release jutsu, as seen in his fight with two Iwagakure ninja where he demonstrated his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He was also keen on using kunai as he used them to kill Taiseki and later used them in his battle with Kakkō. Obito was also able to awaken his Sharingan and use it with great ease, despite being his first time using it. Furthermore, Obito was good at using taijutsu, which, together with his Sharingan and Kakashi's help, was proven an effective fighting combination. Stats Trivia * He and Izuna Uchiha have some similarities: ** They both died in battle. ** Both gave their Sharingan to another person. ** They have the same birthday as well as the same blood type. * Obito's first appearance in games is Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 3. * Obito's first appearance in the anime is actually in Episode 80 of Part I in a flashback by the Third Hokage in his last moments of life. * Obito is a Portuguese word for "dead", possibly referancing to his early death Quotes * (To Kakashi) "Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." * (To Kakashi) "I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero!" * (Last words) "Just as Kakashi and I were beginning to get along... I just couldn't tell Rin... that I loved her... I wish... I could've spent more time... with everyone..." References he:אויבטו אוצ'יהא